


Танго (Tango)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancing, First Meetings, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Джон пришел посмотреть, как сестра и ее партнерша выступают на конкурсе бальных танцев, и тут...





	Танго (Tango)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tango](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073083) by [standbygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbygo/pseuds/standbygo). 



Скучно. Скучно, скучно, скучно. _Скукаскукаскукаскука..._  
Джон Ватсон мог бы придумать несколько сотен вещей, которые он предпочел бы сделать вместо этой, и большинство вариантов включали диван и телек, но Гарри настаивала:  
— Иногда надо выходить из дома, Джонни, это полезно для здоровья.  
А поскольку он временно жил у нее (без особого на то желания, просто выбора не было), то не мог не пойти, иначе прослыл бы неблагодарным братом.  
И вот сейчас она и Клара где-то болтались по огромному залу, оставив его в одиночестве сидеть за столиком, потягивать пивко и вертеть в руках набалдашник трости, разглядывая толпу танцоров. Столик располагался в темном углу, и до сих пор никто не подошел и не завел разговор. Если бы кто-нибудь попытался, решил он, музыка была достаточно громкой, чтобы притвориться глухим, тем более что это хорошо бы сочеталось с его тростью.  
Толпа двигающихся танцоров странным образом гипнотизировала. Он привык к беспорядку на мошпите или клубном танцполе, но пары танцоров, исполняющих композиции, но сохраняющих собственный ритм и индивидуальный стиль, создавали… регламентированный хаос.  
Он выпил пиво и начал просчитывать расстояние до бара, когда какая-то фигура, казалось, вся сплошные руки и ноги и дорогой костюм, подбежала к нему и сказала:  
— Быстро!  
Подняла его на ноги и утащила за собой в толпу.  
Негодующий вопль Джона «эй», стук трости, падающей на пол, потерялись в грохоте музыки и людской толчее. Не успев ничего сообразить, он оказался в центре паркета, и мистер Дорогой Костюм обхватил его за талию, неудобно высоко подняв его левую руку, и прижался своей скулой к его лицу.  
— Можно узнать, какого черта вы делаете? — зачастил Джон.  
— Заткнись и танцуй, от этого зависит алиби одного человека, — прорычали Выдающиеся Скулы.  
— Что?  
— Да двигай ногами, черт побери!  
Джон попытался сбежать, но обнаружил, что его держат железной хваткой.  
— Пусти меня, мудак, я не танцую.  
— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, если не танцуешь?  
— Я просто… сестра и ее партнерша здесь на конкурсе. Я пришел поболеть.  
Удивительный Силач не отпустил его ни на дюйм — Джон видел только волнистые черные волосы и длинную шею.  
— Ты не танцуешь?  
— Нет, пусти же.  
— Не могу, это привлечет внимание. Мне нужно подойти ближе к подозреваемому, для этого необходим партнер. Только ты сидел в одиночестве, — длинный тяжелый выдох. — Ладно, слушай внимательно. Шагай на меня, левой ногой.  
Полоумный Безумец отступил, нажимая одной рукой на спину Джона, и тот вынужден был последовать.  
— Теперь в сторону, правой ногой, назад, назад, стой, назад, влево. Хорошо, еще раз. Согни немного колени. Хорошо. Просто расслабься и позволь мне вести.  
Джон никогда раньше не танцевал танго, но вдруг понял, что они скользят по полу. Казалось, все было в порядке, пока он не задумывался над этим.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал ему на ухо Глубокий Баритон. — Это базовое очо. Еще раз… хорошо, а теперь двинулись к цели. Наш подозреваемый вон там, — подбородок Того-Кому-Следовало-Съесть-Сандвич подтолкнул Джона в челюсть, указывая направление. — Поворот на правой ноге.  
Джон обнаружил, что стоя на правой ноге, сделал небольшой поворот. На правой?  
На ноге, на которую не мог наступить без трости с тех пор, как его шесть месяцев назад подстрелили в Кабуле?  
«Что случилось?»  
— Отлично, начнем еще раз очо, — заявил Человек-Тайна, когда они двинулись в другом направлении. — Налево… назад…  
— Что именно мы делаем? — прошипел Джон.  
— Того мужчину в синей клетчатой куртке обвиняют в отмывании денег. Не думаю, что он виноват, но не могу быть уверенным, пока сам не увижу. Это лучший способ приблизиться к нему неузнанным.  
— Ты из полиции?  
Потенциальный Псих лишь фыркнул, что вовсе не убедило Джона.  
— Ладно, теперь я его вижу. Не поворачивайся, делай только базовое очо.  
Какое-то время они танцевали молча. Джон чувствовал себя весьма странно, потому что а) танцевал, б) с незнакомцем, то ли нормальным, то ли психом, в) спиной к возможному преступнику.  
Три повтора очо, у Джона уже начало получаться, но тут Долговязый Гад зашептал ему на ухо.  
— Нет, нет. Нет… возможно, это и он. Руки дрожат, потный, хотя здесь не жарко, напряженный подбородок, движется скованно, возможно, виноват, возможно, проблемы с алкоголем…  
— Дай взглянуть, — сказал Джон.  
— Зачем?  
— Поверни меня и дай взглянуть, — прорычал Джон, стиснув зубы и перенеся вес на правую ногу.  
Помедлив, Умник развернул Джона на сто восемьдесят градусов, и Джон увидел человека в синей клетчатой куртке.  
— Не пьян, не скован, — сказал он после одной секунды и двух очо, — болезнь Паркинсона, ранняя стадия.  
— Что?  
— Тремор в руках, абсолютно классический симптом болезни Паркинсона. Потливость тоже характерна. У некоторых пациентов развивается амимия, лицо становится менее выразительным.  
— Ты врач, — это был не вопрос, а констатация факта.  
— Да, я видел несколько случаев этой болезни, когда был интерном.  
— Если он паркинсоник, как может танцевать?  
— Что-то вроде физиотерапии. Иногда ритмичная музыка помогает обойти неврологическую блокаду, и они могут хорошо танцевать. Один пациент говорил, что его проблема в том, чтобы остановиться.  
Впервые мужчина отступил, и Джон увидел его лицо. Глаза неопределимого цвета смотрели на него с любопытством, восхищением и…  
— Расскажи больше, — сказал он (нет, промурлыкал) с улыбкой сумасшедшего на лице.  
Джон посмотрел на него, и во рту резко пересохло.  
— Кто ты? — сказал он, желая, чтобы голос его звучал потверже.  
— Шерлок Холмс.  
— Джон Ватсон, — выдохнул Джон, и Шерлок притянул его к себе, и они опять закружились в ритме танца. Голос звучал словно сам по себе, и доктор Ватсон обнаружил, что бормочет о нервных путях и брадикинезии и микрографии.  
Когда Джон объяснял, что такое микрография, Шерлок опять отстранился и посмотрел ему в глаза, чуть шире поставил правую ногу и описал круг вокруг Джона, затем приставил ногу и задел Джона за бедро о-боже-мой-как-восхитительно. Затем притянул Джона ближе, и они танцевали грудь к груди, бедро к бедру.  
Боже мой, только и мог думать Джон. Это самая сексуальная вещь, которая только со мной случалась.  
Даже мысль об этом возбудила его наполовину, а осознание того, что он наполовину возбужден, возбудило его окончательно, и в ужасе он понял, что прижимается доказательством возбуждения к бедру Шерлока. Начал было бормотать извинения, когда Шерлок сдвинулся и сам прижался к бедру Джона. Джон ощутил внушительную эрекцию и простонал своему партнеру в шею.  
— А теперь, — выдохнул Шерлок, — танцуем влево.  
Джон посмотрел налево, увидел знак выхода и улыбнулся. 

+

Через сорок пять минут Гарри и Клара станцевали фокстрот и заняли почетное четвертое место. Джон не был в танцзале ни когда они танцевали, ни когда им вручали приз, а был в переулке, ведя переговоры по поводу совсем другого танца.  
Через полчаса Шерлок отпер входную дверь квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, и они с Джоном едва сумели преодолеть лестницу.  
Через две недели Алистер Смит, человек в синей клетчатой куртке, был оправдан от всех обвинений в отмывании денег. После этого его госпитализировали и привлекли к участию в испытании нового препарата, и состояние его резко улучшилось.  
Спустя год Джон и Шерлок заняли весьма почетное второе место на конкурсе мужского танго.  
Через полтора года они танцевали аргентинское танго на своей свадьбе. Этот танец заставил большинство гостей густо краснеть, кашлять и спешно осушать бокалы. Половина присутствующих записалась на уроки бальных танцев. 

Прямо иллюстрация к фику:  
https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/6d/7c/0a/6d7c0a79e4bd959220c03786e81a613d.jpg

Посмотрите на великолепное исполнение милонги (вариант танго) братьями Энрике и Гильермо де Фацио, которые известны своими интерпретациями танго (дуэт LOS HERMANOS MACANA). Любопытно, как они в этом танце постоянно меняют роли (ведет тот, кто держит руку на спине партнера).  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxy-rirtx2s

Вот еще клип с этим прекрасным дуэтом  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sbbnIUeDs9U

Нарезка про них:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zT9jTwxrqOo

Моя любимая пара - Аоникен Кирога и Алехандра Мантиньян исполняют аргентинское танго. Посмотрите, как великолепна партнерша:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LFnhU6DQRw

Они же танцуют аргентинское танго у нас в России:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKpZ9uJc8pQ

Очо - базовая фигура танго  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAoe2lozvAQ

Джон пришел с сестрой на конкурс бальных танцев по европейской программе, в которую входят медленный вальс, большой (венский) вальс, быстрый фокстрот (квикстеп), медленный фокстрот и танго. По правилам соревнований, партнер должен быть в черном или темно-синем фраке. Вот, например, как выглядит этот танец (обратите внимание, как "неудобно высоко" лежит левая рука партнерши):  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8pZfcVLpc4


End file.
